youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SACCONEJOLYs
SACCONEJOLYs formerly known as LeFloofTV is a YouTube channel that focuses on the daily life of an Irish family. In 2014, the family moved to Surrey, England History When Jonathan Joly married Anna Saccone they both decided that instead of Anna dropping her family name they would both take each other's names and join them together. They choose to use SACCONEJOLY rather than JOLYSACCONE simply because it sounded better. Jonathan and Anna Saccone-Joly have three children, Emilia Saccone-Joly, Eduardo Saccone-Joly and Baby Girl Saccone-Joly. They also have six maltese dogs, Albi, Sina, Theo, Bianca, Nivea and Nuvola. Another puppy born was called Minnie but she sadly died three weeks after her birth. Jonathan was born in Dublin, Ireland and Anna was born in Baltimore, Maryland, United States. Emilia and Eduardo were both born in Cork, Ireland, where the family resided until the Summer of 2014, when the moved to London. Anna and Jonathan announced on April 15, 2016, that they were expecting their third baby. However, in May, Anna suffered a miscarriage, the gender of whom was and still is unknown. They affectionately named their lost baby "Squid", and Jonathan has a tattoo of a squid on his left hand, to immortalize Squid's memory. The Family Jonathan Patrick Christopher Joly Jonathan Patrick Christopher Joly (born February 13, 1980) is the husband of Anna and the father of Emilia, Eduardo and Alessia. He was born in Ireland. When he first joined YouTube, his channel was used for comedy videos. He has three siblings named Ruth, Simon and Leah. Jonathan also has a personal channel called jonathanjoly Anna Brigitte Saccone Anna Brigitte Saccone (born November 3, 1987) is the wife to Jonathan and mother to Emilia, Eduardo and Alessia. She was born in Baltimore, Maryland. She studied at St. Angela's College and University College Cork in Ireland. She also has a personal channel called TheStyleDiet where she discusses beauty, diet, fashion, baking, and more. She ended up moving to Cork, Ireland to live with her husband. Emilia Tommasina Saccone-Joly Emilia Tommasina Saccone-Joly (born September 11, 2012) is the daughter to Jonathan & Anna, and older sister to Eduardo and Alessia. She is now a bright and bubbly 4 and a half year old who loves princesses and playing with her brother and parents. Eduardo Jonathan Saccone-Joly Eduardo Jonathan Saccone-Joly (born April 9, 2014) is the son to Jonathan & Anna, and the younger brother to Emilia and older brother to Alessia. Now almost three, Eduardo has a fun and mischevious personality. He loves playing with his family. Alessia Francesca Saccone-Joly Alessia Francesca Saccone-Joly (born March 30, 2017) is the second daughter to Jonathan and Anna, and younger sister to Emilia and Eduardo. They announced on September 10, 2016, that they were expecting another child. They didn't immediately inform the viewers of this pregnancy, due to their previous pregnancy's complications, having found out in early July themselves. However, in their second trimester they were assured by the OB/GYN that everything was going smoothly and felt more at ease and ready to share the exciting news. On September 16, 2016, they revealed the gender - a girl - and was finally born on March 30, 2017. Videos When Jonathan and Anna first started doing videos, they didn't have a schedule. They started doing daily vlogs as a test and they are now at their fifth year. They have vlogged all of their big life moments, including the birth of both their children. The couple have their shared vlogging channel, as well as their own individual channels. They are also very active on snapchat and Instagram. During a livestream (November 26th 2016) They announced they'd only be updating during week (Monday-Friday) due to projects. Jonathan tweeted they'd still Vlog but it won't go up until Monday. Trivia Gallery SACCONEJOLYs.jpg|The Saccone-Jolys! SACCONEJOLYs header.jpg|YouTube header! SACCONEJOLYs1.jpg|The Saccone--Jolys! SACCONEJOLYs2.png|Annual YouTube inception photos! Jonathan Saccone-Joly.jpg|Jonathan! Anna Saccone-Joly.png|Anna! Emilia Tommasina Saccone-Joly.png|Emilia! Eduardo Jonathan Saccone-Joly.jpg|Eduardo! SACCONEJOLYs Dogs.jpg|Albi, Sina, Theo, Bianca, Nivea and Nuvola! BabySacconeJoly.jpg|Baby #3 announcement! SacconeJolySad.jpeg|A sad miscarriage announcement. Maxresdefault.jpg|The Saccone-Jolys again! 2016-InceptionPhoto.jpg|2016 inception photo and preganancy announcement: "5 years married and soon to be a family of 5! ��������������������" BabySacconeJoly3.jpg|Birth announcement of baby #3! Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers